Titan
The ultimate weapon on the battlefield and used by both the IMC and the Militia, the Titans are massive, bipedal walkers used for many purposes throughout the Frontier. The most famous usage of Titans is in a combat role, with at least ten chassis being developed and even being the namesake of a war in which they were a major factor. However, Titans are used in a civilian setting, too. Of the ten Titans known to be used in combat, nine are primarily manufactured and developed by Hammond Robotics, with only one known Titan being developed by the Militia. Titans are fully enclosed units able to protect their occupants from the heat and vaccuum of space upon reentry of a planet's atmosphere, gunfire and heavy weapons and even limited amounts of nuclear radiation. They are also capable of extremely heavy lifting, and are outfitted with neural links and motion tracking to allow seamless transition of what the Pilot thinks, and what the machine does. The enclosed cockpit, while heavily armoured, is susceptible to arc weapons, which can temporarily disrupt the external sensors of the Titan. Pilot Certification To operate a Titan, one must complete a Titan Certification. Titan Certifications are used akin to a modern-day driver's license, providing documentation of what kinds of Titans one is permitted to legally operate. These Certifications are offered for a variety of civilian occupations like Construction, Cargo Transport, Salvaging, Deep Space Search and Rescue, Farming and Shipping - though the rarest and most highly-sought is the Combat Certification. The Combat Certification is rated based on a series of tests that grade a pilo's combat ability whilst using a Titan. Military Specification Pre-Demeter By the time of the IMC-Militia conflict, there were three Titan chassis in use - the Atlas, Ogre and Stryder. These Titan models were extremely flexible in their loadout and were equipped with energy shields, both features absent on later models. Advertisements for these three Titans were comissioned by Hammond Robotics, with advertisements for the Ogre being displayed in the Hammond Robotics Regional Headquarters. Post-Demeter Five years after the destruction of Demeter, the main Titans used are Ion, Northstar, Ronin, Scorch, Tone and Legion. These six titans differ from their predecessors massively, not featuring energy shields and having seemingly patched the fatal flaw which allowed an enemy pilot to rip off vital armour to shoot directly into the inner workings of the mech. However, these Titans feature a battery that powers mechanisms in the Titan that can be ripped out and plugged into other Titans, to provide temporary energy shielding. Like their predecessors, Hammond Robotics created several advertisement videos for these Titans. An additional titan loadout, Brute, is used by the IMC, though it appears to be a Ronin chassis with Ion's Vortex Shield and Northstar's Viper Thrusters equipped, alongside a Quad Rocket launcher. The Ion and Scorch Titans also have their own sub-variants known as the Prime Titans - the Ion Prime and Scorch Prime. However, it is unknown what differences there are to their parent Titans beyond visual changes. It is possible that these Titans lack shielding and customisability due to the need for more efficient designs in the wake of the destruction of Demeter - by restricting Pilots to specific equipment, Titans can be designed for specific roles and optimised better to excel in those roles than general-use Titans like the Atlas, Ogre and Stryder. The IMC's disregard for their pilots' safety even further supports this, as cheaper construction of Titans allows units to be more carelessly deployed. The Vanguard-Class Titan is another milspec Titan, developed and used exclusively by the Militia. It differs from the other post-Demeter designs in that it can change loadouts as needed, more like the classic designs. The Vanguard appears to have some kind of on-board artificial intelligence, a unique concept for Titans. When deployed into battle, Titans are assembled from prefabricated units and dropped out of the bottom of an orbiting spacecraft, reaching terminal velocity in the atmosphere before impacting on the ground violently (The Titanfall). Depending on circumstance, Titan construction can be sped up according to rank, a favour from an Advocate or simply dropped in-titan as the mission demands. An additional Titan based on the Ogre chassis is found in Titanfall Online named the 'Destroyer' Titan. It is armed with a large shoulder-mounted cannon. The canon status of the Destroyer is unknown. The game also features several variants of the three main Titan chassis alongside a Destroyer variant known as the Ogre Vanguard, Atlas Warrior, Stryder Racer and Destroyer Sledge. It is possible these Titans are of a similar relationship as the Ion Prime and Scorch Prime are to their parent Titans. Pilot Customisation Titans can be differentiated per-faction by the colour scheme present on the armour plating; IMC Titans use the same grey/ white colour scheme found in most IMC products, while Militia Titans use the same brown/ green camouflage found on most Militia equipment. However, this is not the extent of customisation of Titans; Pilots have been known to customise their Titan with unique paint schemes, warpaints, insignias and other markings, much like aircraft killcounts and nose paints on contemporary aircraft. Another area of customisation was the voice of the TitanOS, with several official - and unofficial - voice packs available on the black market to warn the pilot about threats to his or her titan. The main TitanOS voices include Betty, Jeeves, Sid, Vanessa and Lisa, though several versions of Betty are available in other languages such as Russian, Spanish and Japanese among others. It should be noted that a TitanOS is not an AI in the same way as a Vanguard-Class or Spyglass. Aside from cosmetic enhancements, Titans can also be upgraded to better perform to the wishes of the pilot. The original three Titans allowed customisation of the Titan's primary loadout weapon, secondary ordnance and tactical defensive ability, as well as two additional upgrade slots that could increase the effectiveness of the Titan in various ways. Burn Cards could also further influence the variety of loadouts used on the battlefield. The six new designs only allow limited customisation of how the Titan enters the battlefield and the method of operation for the primary weapon. Auto-Titans The Auto-Titan is a usage of the Titan which allows the TitanOS to operate the Titan in the absence of a Pilot. This can be used for a variety of reasons, such as allowing a Titan to follow or make it's own way to an objective, or to lock down a specific area and draw fire while the pilot flanks. The TitanOS can be upgraded with the Guardian Chip to be much more advanced and efficient in combat. Titan Equipment The weapons systems used by the Titans come from a variety of arms manufacturers. The XOTBR-16, 40mm Cannon and Broadsword (For example) are manufactured by Brockhaurd Manufacturing, the Plasma Railgun is manufactured by Wonyeon Defence, the Predator Cannon by Lastimosa Armory and the T-203 Thermite Launcher by Vinson Dynamics. Civilian Usage Civilian Titans have not been seen inside a game yet, with the only appearances being in The Art of Titanfall, The Art of Titanfall 2 and the Titanfall 2 intro cinematic, in which a construction Titan and a farming Titan are seen. Both appear to be based on an Atlas chassis, though with little/ no armour. The Construction Titan is decked out in black and yellow paint rather than IMC white and Militia brown, like the Powerloader from Aliens from which it was inspired. As well as these roles, there is also a demand for Titan scrap, with salvagers going through the wreckage of battle to find and sell still-functional components of Titans for recycling, repair and resell on the black market. Cut Titans Aside from the aforementioned Civilian Titans, there is a full design named the Bison Titan found in The Art of Titanfall 2. Interestingly, the concept art for Scorch Prime also had the name Bison, before the Prime's unveiling. Gallery Appearances * Titanfall (First Appearance) * Titanfall 2 (First Appearance - Ion, Scorch, Tone, Legion, Ion, Northstar and Prime variants) * Titanfall Frontlines * Titanfall Online (First Appearance, Destroyer plus Warrior, Vanguard and Racer variants) Category:IMC Category:Militia Category:Vehicles Category:Titans